


Wake Up, Tina Goldstein

by snarry_splitpea, TheScientistWrangler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Roleplay Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: When Graves realizes his partner is a little worse for wear, he finds a new way to distract the two of them from work.





	Wake Up, Tina Goldstein

**Author's Note:**

> Written by snarry_splitpea and thescientistwrangler  
> Any part that is normal font is written by thescientistwrangler  
> Any part that is italicized is written by snarry_splitpea

 “Goldstein, you look exhausted.”

“Yes, well…” She couldn’t exactly tell him about the frequent nightmares that tormented her lately. That most evenings Tina would try to avoid bed as much as possible even if it meant going well over 24 hours without decent sleep. Anything to avoid reliving those horrible moments again. The bitter irony being that a majority of the nightmares revolved around her having been sentenced to execution without trial… the young woman gave a small half-hearted smile,  
“It’s nothing sir, I’ll be fine.”

 _Percival had always been the type to touch freely.  Well, touch others.  His restraint around Tina was, on the surface, attributed to how close in rank she’d become, after his kidnapping… but he could never truly convince himself that it wasn’t simply because she was charming._  
  
In any case, he’d grown less attached to the idea of her as some untouchable saint in recent weeks.  He’d finally seen the dirt under her nails.  Finally knew she was scum like any other jaded auror… just perhaps slightly less suspicious.

 _So, without comment, Percival simply reached to his right as he flipped through another case file and rubbed his hand up the back of Tina’s neck._  
  
“You’re tense,” he commented. They didn’t have time for this… but he’d rather she rest now than later. "I know this deadline is tomorrow, but if you’d rather get some rest, I can lower the lights and give you my couch for an hour.” 

The sudden physical contact made her jump startled slightly, eyes wide in surprise. She’d always kept a professional distance in regards to touch, with everyone including the Director. Which was why when the copycat had so casually wiped the mustard from her lips, Tina was thrown off completely. This jerked another such reaction from the young woman.

Tina gave him a very weak little smile, it didn’t reach her eyes and instead betrayed the demons lingering underneath. “I’ll be fine Sir. Honestly.” Each word lingered with hesitance and numbness, because she couldn’t handle remembering all of what had played out only a few months prior.

“Besides…” She chuckled a bitter little sound, “I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep even if I tried.” After a beat the Auror gestured towards the paperwork “Not while we still have all of this to take care of” Using it as a possible distraction from the real implication of her words.

 _Percival narrowed his eyes at her, continuing to lean too closely as his hand rubbed the back of her neck.  He noticed her jumpiness.  Rather liked it. Perhaps because he was simply her boss and she kept few secrets from him in the first place, he also saw the haunted look.  Noticed her halting speech._  
  
But he wouldn’t comment on it. This was awkward enough with his fingers digging into the muscles at the back of her neck. Toying and torturing the flesh there to loosen the knots.  “Can I count on you tomorrow?  If we figure this out and it turns into a broom chase?”  
  
His own voice was hesitant as he glanced over to the couch.  He wondered if it would make sense to simply order her to take a nap. Sleeping spells weren’t entirely restful, but they were better than nothing. He wasn’t typically the caring kind of man, but he wouldn’t let the woman ruin his case.  Especially not when she was the auror most briefed on the details of it outside of himself.

Anxiously she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from any noise escaping in unconscious appreciation. The muscles in her neck and shoulder had been a wall of knots and tension. A constant painful dull ache that never really went away, and the attention however brief being given towards it was far nicer than she cared to admit. Especially since this was her superior doing it.

That realization snapped her back to reality and had Tina up and out of the seat in a instant. Her traitorous cheeks were flushed oh so slightly, and her posture was far too stiff and formal. “I- You can always count on me to give it my all tomorrow Sir, I won’t let you down.” She’d already been enough of a disappointment in the past, being demoted, only to come back because Newt gave a good word… the worst was that she never noticed something had been off… that it hadn’t actually been Graves…

Her gaze though exhausted, haunted, and a tad flustered… still held a fierce determination. She was  _not_ going to screw this case up, that wasn’t an option to even be considered. “I won’t let you down again Director. I swear it. And I am fine. It’s nothing I can’t get through myself, though I appreciate the concern.” Her skin still felt ridiculously hot where his fingers had last touched it.

_He smiled at her. His lips turning up in the same little smirk he always shared when Tina was uncomfortable in his presence. Percival leaned back in his seat to get a good look at her. She never wore anything revealing, but perhaps that’s why he liked her. Secrets to unfold._

_He opened his legs toward the seat she’d need to take, again. His legs bracketing exactly where her small body would fit… as if he could ask her to skip the chair altogether. Straddle his lap and give him what he’d never ask for… couldn’t ask for._

_“I don’t believe you… but I’ll hold you to it, anyway,” Percival said. Pausing to pull open his tie. The office had closed hours ago and there was no reason to leave it on. “Any reason why you’re so jumpy, tonight? Got somewhere more important to be?”_

Sweet Mercy Lewis what was happening here? Was he-…no. No. That was completely insane and by far thee most unlikely possible… Tina stared with wide doe like eyes at the man. Her gaze for all of a single split second dropped to the motion of him loosening that tie before snapping off to focus on the wall directly above his head.

This was crazy, this was not happening. She was simply misreading every possible action, that was all. Right? Good god could her cheeks stop burning so hot?! Her skin had to resemble a damned tomato at this point. The young woman’s mouth opened to say something before closing when no sound came out. Swallowing hard, waiting a few seconds, she tried again and this time managed to get out a somewhat strangled,

“Sir? Uh… I’m….Just to be clear…What…what’s happening…here?”

_Percival couldn’t help but laugh, then. His eyes glanced away as he decided not to meet her eyes and instead took in an office wall as if he’d never seen it before._

_If she was going to be this direct, there was no need for him to play coy. “Nothing you’d let me get away with, Goldstein. Have a seat. Let’s just get back to work.”_

 “…” Somehow for the first time in ages, she did not believe him in the slightest. And there was a genuine hesitance and uncertainty as Tina slowly made her back to the chair. It was possible that she’d just jumped to conclusions in regards to his… actions. In a quiet mutter she replied, “Yes sir.”

Once seated again, she tried to set her attentions to the casework. The diligent hardworking part of her brain desperately trying to focus on taking in the necessary information. The rest of the Auror was struggling not to keep fucking watching him from the corner of her eyes.

_Percival was distracted. Fully by this point. He supposed it didn’t matter. Tina was too overworked or… something, to help him get any real work done. He settled back with his gaze lazily taking in the side of her head and finished removing his tie. He was gentle as he bundled the strip of fabric together and sat it on the edge of the table he was no longer facing._

Tina watched each of his movements without meaning to… damn it this was the fifth time she was rereading the same stupid sentence! This was absolutely ridiculous! A noise of irritation escaped her throat, this whole situation felt so unbearably stifling! She’d always been able to keep her attraction towards the Director tightly under lock and key. Never acknowledging it other than in passing glances, and private contemplation alone. But this… this was completely unfair torture. ESPECIALLY WHILE SHE WAS SUFFERING FROM SLEEP DEPRIVATION!

_He didn’t usually tease her so much. They were never without work and he was never without ten other things to distract him.  Yet… he had reasons to believe that perhaps time was running out.  If we was ever going to act on old whims.  Not only for his own reasons, but perhaps because she was getting cozy with Theseus’ younger brother._

_Percival had always wanted to ask her how that was going.. but it was too personal a question considering they rarely talked about anything but their jobs._

_“I could send you home, early… ask to close this case a few days from now instead of tomorrow,” he offered.  Quite sure Tina would be no more rested than usual._

It was frustrating how impossible it was for her to get even a  _decent_ read of the man. Just when she  _thought_ for a split second that maybe just maybe she managed grasp his actions…. he’d change the atmosphere completely. Not only it infuriating but it made the young woman question everything. And that tended to lead straight to overthinking.

“I told you. I’m- I’m fine sir. I appreciate the concern, but we both know that neither of us are leaving this room until this information has been practically memorized. Besides, even if I go home all I be doing is going over this… so may as well have decent company while working on it.”

_Percival had the ghastly habit of wanting to keep people unsure.  Wanting them to be feel nervous and trapped in his presence.  He liked to fill a room and soak up all their excitement.  Especially when it was… sexual in nature.  Tina was always on top of her own senses.  Nearly to the point of being uptight._  
  
So, noticing her fatigue was driving him mad.  He was too much like a predator catching the scent of wounded prey.  
  
“Would you really go home to your own bed and imagine  _everything_ _that happened in this room, tonight?” he asked… perhaps innocently enough in wording considering he hadn’t touched her longer than a few minutes… but his voice was thick with innuendo._

 “I- I meant the paperwork.” What in the hell was happening, her agitation increased further. Between his gestures, tone of voice, everything screamed out at her like a neon sign. But felt similar to seeing something out of the corner of one’s eye, then when turning to look it’s gone again.

The only thought playing on repeat was ‘what the hell!?’ mixed in with cursing his cheekbones and fancy hair and well-tailored suit. Maybe it was the fatigue… god… but his words made her seriously question that. A determination to stand firm and get through the work was becoming quickly weakened by his attention.

“What else would I possibly be imagining?”

_“Perhaps,” he responded cooly.  That damn smirk still present but waning.  Percival leaned forward in his chair, not close enough to scare her… but close enough to reach up, again.  Show her his hand so she didn’t immediately jump away when he touched her shoulder. “…a boss that’s always treated you well, now encouraging you to relax.  Nothing indecent, of course.”_  
  
_For now._ _He didn’t say._

Wah-huh? Okay brain, that wasn’t a coherent sentence. It was more of a noise of confusion, let’s aim for words. Tina desperately tried to jump start her mind, yet again she was left wondering if she’d simply been overthinking yet again.

Tina’s gaze went from his face to the hand on her shoulder, and a blush tinted her cheeks. She fidgeted anxiously tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I- ah… uhm… well… yes thank you again for all of your help and support Mister Graves.”

 _“So,” he tested. Voice going soft.  “Outside of work, what’s kept you busy?”_  
  
This time, avoiding her neck for the moment, he simply massaged his fingers into Tina’s shoulder, the other hand coming up to work tension from her shoulder blade. She was still facing the table they worked at and he decided to give her a few moments before standing up.  
  
This was Percival as few people saw him.  His aurors were a special breed… almost like children if he were honest with himself. He cared for them though it was usually in his favor not to show it.  He wasn’t as callous as most people assumed… but perhaps his sense of humor rarely showed at work.  He spent too much time alone and, lately, too much time with Tina.  The hands on her body, even just her shoulder, felt inevitable.

Well shit… she closed her eyes and counted backwards from 12 before answering with only somewhat breathy, “I-uhm… I enjoy reading. Used to play piano when I was younger but now I mainly read. Anything and everything. I hm… I just started a No-Maj fairy tale called… I think… it was The Hobbit?”  
Focus. Focus Goldstein. Do not lean into the touch… no… no… don’t… damn it. A content little hum escaped her throat without her permission. What the hell was happening here?! Seriously… what!?  
“What… what about you? There’s a betting pool going… that you just live in your office. Though I don’t really believe that…”

 _Graves chuckled as he laid a palm against her back, rubbing the heel of it hard into her flesh. He knew this was coercion.  That he was softening her up for something deeper… but he couldn’t stop himself.  Nearly salivated at the prospect._  
  
He used slow, hard strokes to smooth the muscles there and stretch them.  The noise was exactly what he’d aimed for.  Where she anyone else, they’d already be kissing.  She’d already be in his lap, straddling him and begging for more… but she was Tina and Tina fought against herself to stay together.  He’d be patient until she broke.  
  
“I do work too much,” he agreed. “In fact, when I’m home I spend a lot of time reading reports.  The only thing I haven’t done is take home an evidence board…but for that, I can just sleep on that couch over there and stare at it until I fall asleep.”  
  
He took another breath.  Knowing that work wasn’t his entire answer and he respected Tina’s rattled admission enough to mirror it.  “When I’m truly free, I spend a lot of time with my family.  The usual pastimes like dinners and travel.”  
  
Testing, again… “Being single at this age means I don’t have much to do at my own home.  So, I try not to stay there. Speaking of rumors, I’ve heard about you and Scamander…”

Her brain was moving at a sluggish pace, her head lolled loose and lazy. Tina couldn’t keep any thoughts focused, it had been ages since anyone had helped work the knots of tension from her shoulders. She barely managed to follow along with what he was saying, and it took a few seconds for her to fully comprehend that Graves had asked a question.  
Realization of what he’d inquired brought a vibrant flush to her cheeks, not of bashfulness more from annoyance at how stupid she’d been… the tension seemed to try and come right back to the spots the Director had just worked on.  
Tina ducked her chin before answering in an almost hollow tone, “It’s nothing. He was just being polite and friendly. We wrote letters twice, he never responded after that. So it’s nothing. People should learn to mind their own damned business.”

_“I’m surprised,” Percival wasn’t lying, then. The man had spoken so fondly of her in letters. He was sure Scamander had returned at least once to collect on promises Tina couldn’t help but broadcast when she found a man attractive._

_…but perhaps Newt’s strange little brain didn’t work like Percival’s. Maybe he wanted Tina for more thsn her looks. Her body. He tried his best not to get too acquainted with the Scamander family, though he was friends with Newt’s older brother._

_“Rumors are everywhere,” he said, tugging on Tina’s chair to insist she swivel toward his lap. He’d try the other shoulder to see how she’d react. “You should hear what they say about the two of us.”_

It would be a lie to say she hadn’t been disappointed from the radio silence from Newt. The British wizard had been the first fellow to really truly catch her interest… and also reciprocate that towards the Auror. But apparently she must have imagined that chemistry… her mood dropped considerably.  
“I’m not… people tend to not really be all that fascinated by me. Homely working women aren’t exactly all the rage right now.” It was impossible to keep the distaste towards herself from the words. But his follow up comment completely caught the young woman off guard.  
Her head snapped up to stare at him with wide eyes the size of dinner plates. A squeak of “What?!” was all she managed to get out at first. Tina had to cough before, with a tremble to her voice, clarifying “What about us?”

_Percival chuckled as snapped his fingers to disintegrate the back of Tina’s chair.  With nothing between them, he pushed her head lightly back around and pulled her closer to him.  He leaned closer to her, one arm still pricking the sore muscles of her back as the other slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  He kept his tone casual despite the way his pulse quickened at her proximity._  
  
“The usual,” he started. “It’s annoying to hear so much about how  _extremely_ _well you and I get along when I can barely get you to agree to a shoulder rub.  Though I believe fellow aurors know the two of us better and suspect nothing.  The rumors come from the secretary pool.”_

Oh sweet Mercy Lewis… what…. what… oh god… oh god… she was dreaming. Had to be a dream… or a nightmare that was luring into a false state of security before going horribly wrong. Heaven have mercy her body decided to be hyper sensitive to each touch, and every spot where his body met hers.  
Tina could feel her pulse racing, blush reaching all the way to the tips of her ears. He’d wanted to… give her shoulder rubs… what the hell was the usual when it came to rumors?! How had she not heard anything before?! Her mouth opened and closed, when nothing came out the Auror shut it unable to focus let alone steady any of her thoughts. Brows furrowed in struggled concentration, but her frown looked quite a bit more like a confused pout.

 _“As for you being…” he wouldn’t repeat the insult.  “I don’t know a man that would think so.  Not about you. So young.  So nicely made.”_  
  
His voice was low.  Hard to hear unless she was still and quiet.  The fingers on his right hand pushed her head gently forward as he rubbed the back of her neck, again. He wanted to bit her there.  Just at the base of it.  Sink his teeth in and hear her cry out at the rough contact… but he’d wait for that.  Wait and wait forever.  It had already been years.  The only thing he couldn’t hide was the hardness between his thighs as he pulled her body back against his own.  His arm clutched harder at her waist.  Willing her not to bolt away from him.

….Was  _that_ …. yes… there was no in denying what was incredibly evident. The realization of his physical response towards  _her_  of all people… left Tina stunned. But before she could even fully digest what he’d said a soft sound of appreciation slipped out as those finger worked on her neck. As soon as the noise escaped she bit down hard on her lips to shut herself up. It was really impossible to think he was doing anything other than seducing her… and that was insane. In a very hesitant whisper she struggled to get out a hushed, “I’m dreaming… right? I’m gonna wake up and it’s a dream… I’ll end up lonely in an empty apartment… having to face the real you feeling awkward and like a schoolgirl with a stupid crush…”

 _“We’ll try schoolgirl with a stupid crush, next week,” he whispered his voice light as he chuckled, again. “Tonight, I just want you to relax.”_  
  
He had to be slow about capturing Tina.  About making her his own.  There was nowhere she could go if this didn’t work out and he didn’t want her fired.  The arm around her waist slid up, allowing her small breasts to rest against his forearm.  Just resting there to see how much she’d allow.  He slid his fingers into her hair, scratching at the base of her skull as he made no effort to hide the way pressing her against his erection made him moan.

Mercy Lewis, never before in her entire life had Tina Goldstein felt this flustered and…shockingly… aroused. Only once in her senior year at Ilvermorny had she experienced what it was like to have sex… needless to say… it was very uninspiring and didn’t happen again. So to say she was inexperienced was a major understatement.

“Ah…” Her voice was incredibly shy and far more hesitant than the Auror was in regards to anything else in life…”I’m… not exactly… well-versed… in… relaxing…” hopefully he would get her implication through the vague words, “…I’ve only ever done it… once…” Tina was willing to put money down that would likely send him running for the hills. Most men preferred sultry seductive women confident and knowledgeable in their sexuality.

Oh heaven, a purr of appreciation slipped out at the attention to her scalp… goodness that felt delightful. Her eyes fluttered shut in response to the pleasant sensation.

 _It was true.  Percival had a thing for women that already know what to do and when. …but mostly because virgins usually proved over confident.  At least Tina, as always, brought an appropriate level of humility to the situation.  At least she knew he’d be doing all the work.  Teaching her what to do like any good mentor would._  
  
His voice was close to her ear when he whispered.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll be nice to you, this time.”  
  
Because he -could- be rather gentle when he wanted to.  Of course, he was under no delusion that Tina couldn’t take a couple of hits.  The hand in her hair flattened against her skull and then closed on itself, tugging none too gently on her hair.  “For the most part.”

 

Somehow his reassurance to be ‘nice’ was only somewhat comforting… Tina had a feeling that he knew all sorts of tricks… a variety of talents… when it came to these sort of intimate interactions. While she was naive, she’d certainly be willing to learn… so long as he didn’t get bored with her.  
That was her biggest fear… and the main reason she kept it all to simply being daydreams. Because such an experienced man, with such limitless options would get tired of a plain girl like her far too quickly. She could still vividly recall the imposter with his face calling her a nuisance.  
That thought was cut short by the sudden grip upon her hair, pulling an all too brief startled but pleased whine. Had she done that? Good god-!

_Tina was too much like putty in his hands.  Malleable and likely willing to do anything he asked. It was too tempting to ask for a lot.  To beg her to please him in ways he already knew were too much for a girl so nervous and unsure.  She always had been this… not complacent.  Compliant.  Able to fight for what she believed in, but unwilling to challenge his authority._

_He’d never asked, but even knew she’d forgo the pants and dopey hats if he insisted.  He wouldn’t torture himself like that, however.  Tina was already a distraction.  He didn’t need her hovering near his desk in fitted skirts._  
  
His arm gripped her chest, drawing her backwards against his body as he leaned into his own chair.  He dragged her up and onto his lap with little effort.  Pleased by a how tiny she was against him.  He was nosing through her hair, pressing his lips into the scalp he still massaged, gently.  “You already know this is our little secret, don’t you, Tina?  That we’ll both lose our jobs if anyone guesses the truth?”

Her skin lit up like a Christmas tree with sensation, every single place where his body met hers was hypersensitive. And when Graves just pulled the Auror over onto his lap… she wasn’t sure if the whimper was from fear or excitement… both perhaps?  
It felt like she was captured under the sharp attention of a predator… and it sent a wave of pleasurable warmth through her. Tina could tell that her breathing had picked up pace, and goosebumps formed across bare skin. What the hell was happening?! Was this REALLY happening? Was she dreaming? But his words reaffirmed that this was indeed reality.  
She squirmed nervously on his lap, not wanting to enjoy his attentions… but unable to help herself. Especially with her attraction to him… all those times she would walk a step behind to admire those confident broad shoulders and determined stride. “No one would believe it even if I told them details in person…” She ducked her head, “Besides. I hate gossip. And I love my job… but… do you want to risk yours with me…?” Why did she add that last bit… Tina wanted to kick herself.

 _Graves laughed against Tina’s scalp. Another small kiss bracketing the noise.  There was something about her lack of confidence that made him nearly forget his hair was going grey. Tina saw beauty in him and nothing else. It was intoxicating.  He wasn’t usually the type to bestow many compliments.  Was sure Tina wouldn’t believe him if he started now, but he couldn’t let her last statement sit there._  
  
“You’ll be the first auror I’ve touched in…” his voice trailed off as he thought. “Over fifteen years?”  
  
The other woman had been one of his first.  Back before he realized how truly fragile his position was.  Thankfully, Seraphina had been the one to catch them. She’d only joked that Graves would need to keep his hands to himself whenever she became president.  He’d never figured out if Madam Picquery still cared, but he didn’t risk it.  
  
Tina, however… was his partner.  Truly.  In almost all things.  She’d never tell a soul.  Never get them caught.  …and if someone did stumble into his office, she’d go down with him instead of playing the innocent.  
  
He nibbled at her earlobe.  His eyes closed as he focused on how good it felt to take what he’d always wanted. “I’d do a lot of things for you.  You’d be surprised.”  
  
And while he didn’t mean romance… he wasn’t going to clarify. Let Tina think this infamous rich boy had a soft spot for sweet, little coworkers.  Let her think anything that would get his hands on her.

15 years… and of all people he was interested in  _her_. That was… completely…mind-blowing not too mention a massive compliment. For once maybe she could come to a precise herself a bit more and stop constantly comparing her physical inadequacies to Queenies perfection. A very soft whimper slipped out as she unconsciously leaned into the attentions he was giving to her ear. Who knew that spot could feel so… just… wow. Shivers ran along her skin in anticipation of what was possibly to come. “…Please don’t make promises…” future disappointment was so much easier to handle when there weren’t words. There wasn’t vows or offers or pledges of any sort. Nothing to emotionally grab on to and hope for things that would never truly come to fruition. Mercy Lewis…. she struggled to stifle the desire to try and kiss him. Not wanting to be the one to cross that line… terrified of shattering whatever this was if she did.

 _“You don’t trust me?” he asked, voice still amused as the hand in her hair pulled her head to the right, allowing his mouth to nip down the side of Tina’s neck.  Tiny sharp bites that he had to maintain control over.  It wouldn’t do to bruise up her throat and send her running.  Baby steps.  Baby steps._  
  
He finally felt sure that she’d stay where he put her and moved the arm across her chest down.  The hand sliding over the dainty buttons of Tina’s blouse before dipping slow and shallow beneath the waistband of her pants.  He waited with his hand, there.  Wanting to see if she’d protest.

A sharp intake of air, “I-It’s easier… not to get ones hopes up… disappointment hurts far worse when promises… are involved.” Words were broken up by gasps and sighs of pleasure from the attention being given to her neck. She’d been let down far too many times by people that claimed to be trustworthy but failed miserably. Tina trusted him with her life… which was why she didn’t want any false promises to be entwined with any of what was happening.

Unconsciously her hips lifted a mere half inch or so in anticipation, the back of her mind wondering just how talented those hands would be. With magic he always resembled an artist to her, fluid and smooth without hesitation. Would he be like that with this? She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep any further noises of need from escaping.

 

_Percival grinned as she eased up toward his fingers._

_“Good girl,” he murmured as he undid the buttons of her fly with windless magic, giving his hand some room to move around.  “My sweet, little girl.”_

_Again, testing to see how much she’d agree to, he allowed his hand to tease around her sex.  Index and middle fingers forming a v-shape to gently stroke beside her lips, gliding through the hair, there and not quite touching anything too sensitive.  But he knew the pressure was enough.  Knew that his hand even being in her pants was enough._

_He hadn’t felt quite so doting in years. Couldn’t even focus on his own cock as he listened to Tina’s stilted breathing. More than anything, he wanted to make her cum._

 

A whimper slipped free, she was more fascinated by the fact it was him of all people doing this. That Percival Graves was the lap beneath her, and the hand teasing her in such an intimate way. Being called his did some intense things to her, and Tina found that she really rather enjoyed Being called it.  
“…Please…” it was so soft and breathy she couldn’t even believe that it had spilled from her own lips. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him, to pay him the same attention he was giving to her. Wanted to please him in ways other than just business or work. Her hips kept lifting oh so slightly to meet his fingers, as if desperate for more… which she most definitely was.

 _“What do you want me to do, little one,” he whispered against her cheek before pressing a light kiss, there.  He wouldn’t press the issue that he took care of his own… especially considering how she’d someday look to him for love and find nothing there.  He was fun and pleasure and all the untamable wild things he’d grown into being.  Tina would want him to be something else once she got to know him._ __  
  
At least for now, she only knew the hand against her lap and the hard cock rubbing against her bottom. “Tell me.”

She would be realistic throughout this encounter… if it was only the one single experience… Tina would engrave to memory. Because this wasn’t one of those romance novels she read for silly amusement… real life was far more brutal in the long run. She would enjoy herself. Hence… no promises.

God was she the one making that low keening needy sound? If there was a way to regain some semblance of sanity she would try to silence that ridiculous noise… but between the attention of his hand against her wet groin and his member pressed against her… the sound of his voice… fuck.

“Everything. Just. Please, Sir. Need you” god she sounded so desperate, and a small part of her… that head string independent working woman, was mortified by what she’d just said…. but Tina meant each word, each whine… she wanted needed more.

_“Be specific…” his voice hissed out of him as his hips gyrated beneath her for friction.  The hand underneath her waistband continued to stroke and tease outside of her mound, though he’d reached deeper and could already feel how wet her underwear had become.  He wondered how long she’d been dripping for him.  Since the first massage?  Since before?  He smiled to himself imagining her arousal as a regular thing.  Something she’d resisted up to this point… just as he’d resisted her._

Oh Sweet Lord have mercy, an absolute tease and she was already biting down on her lip to try to stifle any needy noises from escaping. He wanted her to be specific? Good god, she had no idea, right now she wanted everything. Literally all of it that he was willing to give. Tina found herself unconsciously following after his hands attentions with her hips, while also pressing back on the friction behind.   
“Fuck me!” She keened not sure if that was her swearing in frustrated need or her actual request. Tina’s cheeks turned such a bright ride that it reached the very tips of her ears. She couldn’t believe that had actually come from her own mouth. A whimper of, “…Please” turned it into a plea rather than a demand.

_Percival was beyond pleased.  Another little laugh tickling his throat as he pulled his hand from her hair and ran it down her right arm.  With his fingers gripping her fist, he tugged on her arm just a bit to bring it between their bodies._

_“Reach back,” he whispered against the neck he’d never really stopped biting. “Touch me, little Tina.”_

A very quiet whimper came free from Tina’s throat, letting him guide her hand. She did as he said, slowly trailing down to where his groin was. The young woman gave a soft gasp of surprise, that… was in response to  _her_?!

After a moment of slowly tracing her fingers along the length and width of the bulge that had to be uncomfortable in those confines…. In a voice that sounded so unlike her own, she asked hesitantly, “May…May I turn to… sit facing you?”

_At Tina’s touch, Percival groaned against her skin, the hand holding hers down tightening.  “Yes,” he murmured after collecting himself. “Stand up.  Let me see you, first.”_ __  
  
With that, he pulled his own fingers from her trousers and barely managed to stop frotting against her hand. He wouldn’t instruct her to strip, knowing she’d likely grow self-conscious, again.   …but it was difficult to rush a moment he’d looked forward to since they met. 

See her… oh! Well… that was… Tina slid off his lap with a slight tremble to her legs. Not from fear, from the sensory stimulation she’d received at his hands. The young woman was ridiculously hesitant and shy, but let her hands undo the buttons of the blouse. Fingers quivered along each fastening, before ultimately shrugging the fabric off.   
She hugged her midriff in awkwardness, “Sorry… I know… I’m not exactly… well… I’m not my sister… not…” not beautiful or breathtaking or stunning. But she didn’t bring those self-doubt to words before slowly going to undo the belt of her slacks. Slipping it free and then proceeding to unzip the pants sliding them down. Leaving her in a very simple rather boring pair of powder blue undergarments.

_Graves barely acknowledged the self-doubt.  He’d be for more effective in showing her what he wanted in her, anyway. He only responded by flicking two fingers against the surface of her belly.  A wandless spell for undoing his own belt and the top few buttons of his shirt.  Still seated, he let the very tips of his index and middle fingers glide up her abdomen, a slow tickle._

_“It feels surreal to have this and realize I don’t have to rush,” Percival whispered as if talking to himself more than her.  His gaze was on her still covered sex, anyway.  Eyes refocusing on her face, he nodded toward the table top they’d been working on. Their paperwork glided to the other side as he moved his head.  “Sit there.”_

She blinked large doe eyes at him, had he… been as fascinated by her for all this time… never saying a word… never betraying his interest. That thought alone was far more of a turn on than Tina could have imagined. It also led her to wonder how many missed chances they’d had for this to happen sooner… but the past was the past for a reason.  
Every time she got to see him just casually use magic without a wand or even speaking the spell… it sent shivers of pleasure through her. It was so intense and yet he made it seem like nothing more than breathing or sleeping. Tina couldn’t deny a certain… reaction to his gaze, hopping herself up onto the table as he’d told her to do.   
“Ha-” She spoke quietly and it felt like hearing someone else talk altogether. “Have you been thinking about this for a while? Cause it’s pretty surreal for me as well…I still expect to wake up from a dream…”

 _“So inquisitive…”he stated while standing to look down at her body. “Would you believe me if I said yes?”_ __  
  
It was heady to feel Tina’s weakness. This was his most addictive drug. The power of seeing a woman on her back, offering her meager power up to him. Her inability to do anything against him… if he’d chosen to take charge.  No, for this girl he wanted to take things slowly, for once.  Build and enjoy something mutually made.  
  
He stepped closer to her, parting her thighs with another wandless spell as he approached. He enjoyed these.  Ghostly touches and flagrant displays of power.  
  
There were mere inches between their bodies as Percival pressed his right hand casually against her knee. “Tina, my dear,” he said.  Again knowing the nickname would likely be seen as something patronizing. “I’ve mentioned my… decision to be sweet, tonight.”

“Hmm~” a rather needy yet surprised whimper was the response to his silently bewitching her legs to spread for him. God her single previous sexual encounter had nothing compared to this… this was…. awe-inspiring. And fantasy fuel for years to come if this ended up as a one time thing.   
Heavens above she was positively drenched with want, and it felt almost foreign to be slowly spiraling towards being desperately wanton. “Yes sir. Though I would like the… chance to please you as well.” Her use of ‘sir’ was far from business like or professional. It was the closest she’d ever get to calling anyone ‘Daddy’.   
While other women would play coy and innocent, shy and hesitant. This was all genuine, Tina was terrified of messing up and somehow ruining the whole moment. That he’d be so displeased by her that it would become a joke to laugh about with those he trusted to discuss it with. All of which was simply her anxiety trying to rise up… but if anything it helped to inspire a certain determination to prove herself.

 _“Don’t let this frighten you,” Percival said, “Well, not tonight, at least.”_ __  
His smile was predatory as he conjured a knife.  He’d always had such a flair for the dramatic and he let this blade capture his office’s dim lighting before pressing the cold metal against her inner thigh.  
  
“I’ll always ask you keep secrets from our colleagues, but I’ll never hurt you… unless, of course, you ask,” it was the least he could do for his partner.  He dragged the blade backwards up her thigh. The blunt edge scraping against her skin. “And you’ve always seemed brave in the face of danger.  A girl that might only flinch if I do… this.”  
  
He let the sharp tip of his knife nip at her undergarments.  A tiny tear at the bottom of her little blue bloomers. “…Or even this…” The blade dragged up to her waist. Easily sliding through them with a soft little tearing noise.  
  
He poised the blade on her other thigh, then. Cold, blunt back to warm skin. “You’ll give me pleasure if you ask for it. Tell me again that you want me to fuck you. Call me Sir.”

Her breath caught in her chest at the feeling of cold metal against skin. This wasn’t exactly what she’d signed up for, and there was a fear that itched at the back of her mind. It took far more trust than imaginable to believe he wouldn’t draw blood. While Tina had heard that that was the sort of thing some darker individuals were into… it wasn’t a world she wanted to dip a toe too far into.

Though that very dominant smile sent a sharp spike of desire through her body. This man was carnal passions wrapped up in a fabulous tailored suit, and as that blade of his tore the last bit of fabric decency… it took all of her self-control not to instinctively shield her inadequacies from his eyes. Surprisingly (even to herself) she didn’t flinch as he trailed the metal across skin. 

Trust. It came down to trust. And she did. Implicitly trust him. Tina chewed on her lower lip anxiously, watching Graves through those long eyelashes… with a needy yet breathless voice she managed to somehow gain the feigned confidence to get out the words, “Please sir… Please… fuck me.”

_A bit of truth was in order.  Just a hint. “When we first met, I never wanted to see you sullied,” he admitted. “There was something, and is something, pure about you that I knew my attention would somehow harm.”_ __  
  
He quickly let the blade tear through the other side and peeled away the last scrap of decency she had.  Drew the blue fabric off her hips and tugged enough to let it fall to the floor.  The thatch of dark hair between her thighs a treat he’d never truly imagined seeing.  
  
“But if I’d known what it felt like to have you beg for me, I’d have cut those off the day I interviewed you,” Percival said as his left hand placed the knife gently on the table before it disappeared to wherever it had come from.  Graves leaned over her body as his right leg smoothed up her thigh.  Pressed against her sex as he gently dipped a thumb inside of her.  He’d known she was dripping for him, but the proof was intoxicating.  Graves thumbed pressed the thick digit in slowly and only a half inch deeper.  Allowing her time to react, just in case.  
  
His face hovered above hers.  Just enough to invite her up to meet him for a kiss.  Would she?

Her attention was hyper focused on every little detail… the words he spoke… each movement and gesture. It was completely overwhelming, and even with her naive lack of experience she could feel that rush of adrenaline that made her pulse race. The idea of him being interested in this from the moment they’d met… it cause places to clench that were very desirable.

A startled but wanton gasp slipped out as that digit of his applied pressure and slid into her. Sweet heavens, he would be the death of her at this pace. One hand came to hold onto Graves broad shoulder, while she bit down on her other hand to try and stifle making too much noise. That was when she noticed the way he loomed over her… as if waiting…oh!

Realization struck her and she closed the distance almost in silent question that this was okay. Pressing her lips first to his cheek and then finally meeting for kiss.

_His pace was intentionally slow as he pushed his finger only slightly deeper. He allowed her kisses. Shy and timid against his lips and face. Then, he aimed to devour her. The press of his large tongue between her lips. Nibbling attention to her bottom lip as he pulled away to look at her._

_“You’re comfortable laying like this?” he asked as his thumb turned inside her. He moved his hand to place an index finger lightly against the hood if her clit. Didn’t move it or stroke. Just rested it there with teasing pressure. His other hand smoothed up her belly, underneath her camisole. Groping her tiny breast underneath his long fingers. The movement if his fingers was another spell. This one cushioning her neck and head. Boosting her body to look down at him as he moved to gnaw at her other breast through the thin material. He obviously didn’t care to wait for an answer despite his languid touches._

The way he returned the kiss was intense and lit a fire in her belly that spread south real quick. How his teeth dragged against her lip, the whole thing had her breathing in short pants. And when she answered his question it was with a needy whine of, “Yes, sir!”  
His hands were rough and felt so damned perfect against her bare skin. Between the fingers both buried in and pressed against her slick womanhood and the way his teeth teased over the fabric covering her breast. Tina wasn’t able to help it when her hips lifted for more, anything, something, all she knew was she needed more.

_Percival moved his head and free hand down her body. A trail of kisses smacking lightly against the sheer slip before he grew impatient and slid the fabric up to allow access to the bare skin of her belly._

_He reached down to press his hand along the back of her thigh. Stroking there as he encouraged Tina to rest one calf on his shoulder._

_He then dragged his thumb from inside her. The wet digit pressing the sensitive, likely rarely touched bud beneath the hood. With both fingers around it, he knew keeping the touch light was the way to bring her pleasure. Slow, tiny strokes like the careful drag of his tongue on her stomach. His mouth laved attention on her navel with as much focus as he’d given her mouth._

“Ahhhah!” She gasped out, uncertain where to touch or what to do with her hands. Tina felt rather adrift but at the same time lost in all of the sensory stimulation. She followed whatever lead he gave, shifting the one leg up to a better position. Her head lifted to try and watch what he was doing, both curious and fascinated.   
Wait… wait… was he? Oh heavens, the aurors head fell back again. Eyes closed, mouth parted as gasps and whines were the main sound she was even remotely able to get out. Any coherent thought was essentially nonexistent, Tina was so fixed on his hands and each touch of mouth and fingers. He was pulling her apart to pieces, and she was enjoying every second of it.

_He dragged himself away from her belly to look up at her. A hungry look on his face. As long as she kept squirming, he had every reason to keep toying with her._

_But part of him wanted more. Wanting fingers in his hair and Tina’s begging in his ears. Both of his hands grazed the wet skin of her inner thighs. More proof of just how much she wanted him. Finally deciding to ease her pleasured agony, Percival massaged the skin, there. Such a demure touch after touching elsewhere._

_“How many men have kissed you here?” He asked with his eyes focused on her face. His fingers brushed over her sex once more. Going back to her thigh before she could move her hips up toward his fingers, again._

_The answer to the question didn’t matter, of course. If 100 men met her, before him, he’d still be better. He only wanted her talking more because everything about her from her body to her voice drove him insane with lust._

“Oh please” She’d never felt this desperate before for anything in her entire life. Each time his fingers would get so close only to vanish yet again. Never quite reaching where Tina really wanted him to. And it was obvious he was doing it on purpose, and she couldn’t tell why he wanted to tease her so much…

Tina could feel the knifes edge of frustrated tears threatening to form. She shook her head in response to his question, “No one…has…” each word was a needy keening whine. Betraying how the Directors teasing was slowly scraping away at her fragile sanity. God it felt like a bonfire was being formed under her skin and she’d just burn up from need and desire.

 

_Despite his thought that the answer barely mattered, he couldn’t help but feel some unfamiliar hunger at the thought of being her first. “My, my….” was all he managed to say before dipping his face toward one of her thighs. Polite pecks of his, lips against skin leading him right to her bush. Which smelled so divinely of her that he wanted to live between her thighs._

_“Beautiful…” he murmured before the wide, flat, top of his tongue was pressing against Tina’s lips. With a sharp curl of its tip, he parted her lips, bringing his mouth up to clamp over her already hardened bud. There, he sucked eagerly. A touch so sudden and contrasted by his earlier caresses that she likely thought it painful. Even as the suction stopped, he didn’t move his face. He let the warmth stay there. Swallowed around her clit as his mouth reacted to her flavor._

Sweet heaven above! Her hands immediately came up to tangle in his perfect hair, the tiny coherent part of Tina’s brain worries about ruining it’s appearance. But right now… she couldn’t bring herself to care about anything other than what he was doing to her. That warmth, teasing drag of tongue, all of it were sensations she’d never before experienced and was completely falling apart at the seams from it.  
Her breath came as needy pants and whines, the Auror couldn’t have believed those sounds were even able to come from her. The sudden vacuum of suckage at the sensitive clitoris was  
… well… it pulled a noise she couldn’t begin to describe as anything other than pure need from her throat. Her nail dragged along his scalp, as words seemed to fail her, only thing she could manage was, ‘please’, ‘Sir’, and a few times 'Mister Graves’.

_Letting go of her with his mouth, but careful not to shake her hands away, Percival grinned up at her, again. Grabbing her hipbones to pull her ass off the edge of the table. He held her up as his face dipped down, again. This time to allow his tongue access to the bitter hole below her sex. His magic pushed Tina’s knees up toward her chest to give him enough room to work. His mouth eagerly lapping at another place she’d likely avoided._

Her eyes widened as a surprised squeak escaped as he shifted his attention to her ass. That was a spot she had only heard talk about being used for sex… the idea of anyone actually doing this to her wasn’t something she had considered. Tina squirmed under his attentions, still riding the high from the licking given to her cunt. While it felt odd… there was something… arousing about the foreign wet warmth down there.

_Percival only had one hand free by the time he’d pressed his tongue into her hole with the intention of gently fucking it in and out. Having her moan above him was only inflaming every ounce of his needs and he dragged a gripping fist over his clothed cock._

_Of course, the other hand returned to her mound, his lone middle finger sliding quickly into her. Finding that she was far too wet for such shallow attention, he added his ring and index fingers. Ah, there. A hint of resistance._

Tina’s head fell back again as a loud whine vibrated out of her throat. He was gonna be her death…. and she was so totally okay with that so long as he didn’t stop what he was doing. His name came out between gasps of air and lustful moans. His fingers betrayed just how soaking wet with need she was. Between that talented tongue working her and those fingers her hips were unconsciously moving to press against even further.  
“Pleaseee…. Pleaseee sir…. more….”

_Though usually cool, he was starting to grunt against her. His voice coming out in gruff bursts. His cock was in his hands, finally. Hard and bare against his fist as he jerked himself. Tina would need more attention. His fingers, even three if them, weren’t enough. He’d need to move slowly and pay attention to her comfort… but he’d let himself wait slightly too long._

_“Don’t call me, Mister Graves,” he growled as he pulled himself from the floor. The hand buried inside of her still stretching her insides as he leaned over her body. “We’re closer than that, don’t you think? My sweet little Tina? Hmm?”_

_He was groaning against her fucking neck as he hovered above her. His cock poking against the back of her leg as he jerked it. He’d pressed his thumb against her clit, again. This time rough and heavy. His hand was all out fucking her, by now as his body shuddered against the urge to just thrust in._

“What-What should… ah! I-call you?” Tina whined low in her throat as desperately she writhed and chased those talented fingers that slowly pulled her higher.

At the back of her mind she noticed that he had his member hard and ready to go. The need was so overwhelming it felt like drowning in lust. And Tina felt no rush to come up for air anytime soon. Her entire body was squirming in want, breath coming out in rapid pants, gasps, and sighs.

_His hips bucked nearly involuntarily as Percival pulled his body up and over hers. She was tiny beneath him and the way he hovered only exaggerated the difference. He wondered if she could concentrate at all as his fingers pulled away from her sex to be replaced by the dribbling head of his cock. Surely, his cock sliding along her clit was far too intimate an act for either of them._

_He moaned at the contact._

_“What am I to you, beyond a boss?” He asked. His voice deep and close to her ear. “Do you dream of me as ‘baby?’ What about ‘master?’ Mmm… have you ever called me your 'daddy’ my sweet, little girl?”_

Oh god, so close… she could feel his flesh sliding against her own and it was exhilarating as well as overwhelming. That impressive form she’d spent so much time admiring with fleeting glances was over hers. And Tina couldn’t form a single coherent thought… Nothing outside of how desperately she wanted him to just take her already. All of this teasing was going to drive Tina insane.

She leaned forward to her lips was right against his ear but still not quite touching. And as her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of rend she managed to get a whined, “Please… Daddy…. fuck me….please….”

_Percival paused. His whole body going still as he looked down at Tina, again. Eyes wide with wonder as he searched her face. One of his hands gripped her hip, slowly. The other coming to hold her cheek. “Say it, again. Look at me. Say it.”_

_He was already lining his hips up with her own. Flexing and twitching as he prepared to sink himself into her. Surely she felt the head of his cock bump against her clitoris. Merlin, he’d planned to drag this out. Make her ravenous with need… but he’d imagined hearing her be so wanton was a dream. One he’d never be seconds away from sinking his cock into._

Tina bit her bottom lip shyly, not realizing quite how absolutely seductive it looked. She never could have imagined Percival Graves looking down at her with such an expression on his facial features. Her hips were practically gyrating in a desperate sort of desire.  
Leaning into the hand pressed against her cheek, and with a husky wanton whimper the Auror manage to get out:  
“…fuck me… please… Daddy…. don’t tease me… please…”

_Percival’s mouth opened as his eyes slowly shut. A gasp of minty breath dusting across Tina’s face as he sighed at the first slip of his cock past her slick lips. He couldn’t stop himself from cursing at the crushing tightness. “Holy familiar of Christ…”_

_Following the sigh was a heavy groan. The man couldn’t stop himself from magically and physically pulling her hips down his shaft. He couldn’t stop himself from tucking his face into her neck. He stopped once he’d hilted himself inside her. His thick cock swelling more than he thought it could. Flexing as he felt precum easing from his slit. “My sweet, little girl…”_

_His teeth bit into Tina’s clavicle. Hard and painful because he needed to ground himself. Needed to not fuck his hips forward twice and then fill her up with cum. He breathed hard against her shoulder as he held her against him._

The sudden fullness at first did sting a bit… mainly from a lack of… ‘practice’. But God in heaven did it feel absolutely wonderful, unlike anything she had experienced prior … as if that one shitty experience in Ilvermorny could compare to this! Percival Graves was clearly a man who knew what he was doing, that much was certain.  
Tina’s hips writhed and arched desperately at first, but once his teeth met her shoulder she struggled to still herself. Needy whimpers and whines spilled without any hesitation from her throat, begging him to move, to fuck her, to fill her. And she made damned well and sure to call him 'Daddy’ instead of ever referring to his real name. So lost in the sensation and ecstasy that there wasn’t any doubt or hesitation to call him that.

_A soft panting emanated from him as he finally lifted his head. Opened eyes to cringe at her tortured collarbone and then eyed her lips hungrily. He’d always shied away from kisses. Felt that they were too earnest. Too revealing._

_But the way Tina called him 'Daddy’ ate at something primal inside him. Made him want to give her anything she wanted. Take whatever she had left to spare._

_And he finally moved. Not drawing out. Just a shallow retreat before he slammed back forward. She really was far too tight for his girth. Gripping so hard he could barely discern the texture of their skin touching. Just hot moisture against his own burning flesh._

_“You’re so impossibly wet,” he whispered. Perhaps to himself as he was still concentrating on his own hips. On her pretty lips. He drew back, again. Slow. Agonizingly slow as he groaned. This time against her mouth as his head dropped forward. Too caught up in his pleasure to attempt a kiss._

Fucking hell! There was something about the way his cock stretched her to fit so perfectly. Such sweet exquisite tightness that made her soaking lower bits cling so perfectly each time he would pull back out. It left Tina with a sense of emptiness that she couldn’t stand. Wanting more of him, more of this, to not think for a few minutes and just fucking exist. Mercy Lewis he was good at what he did be it magic or sex.

An oh so brief burst of confidence had her closing the distance between their lips. Meeting his with such a fierce need, before putting a hairs breadth of distance and whispering with a voice rough with lust, “More Daddy. Please?” There was something that made her honestly enjoy calling him that. She didn’t mind the idea of letting him take care of her from time to time. Not that Tina couldn’t do so herself… it was just nice to just let go on occasion.

_Graves knew that banging her against his table was going to be over far too soon if he didn’t slow down. …and while he was usually eager to cut down on how much time he wasted during work…_

_This was different._

_Somehow perfect in a way he didn’t want to admit._

_Percival wrapped his arms around Tina’s back and pulled her closed to his chest. He groaned against the top of her head as his hips slid into hers. Fully burying himself inside her. “Arms around my neck, baby,” he instructed as he lifted her body from the sofa to lay her on his couch._

She whined a bit as the pace slowed, but Tina followed instructions. The young woman shifted her arms to rest on his shoulders, god did she want to wrap her legs around him as well. But she behaved, not wanting to annoy or push when he was taking such very good care of her. 

Her entire body was flushed with desire, it coursed almost like a drug through her very veins. Tina could easily see herself becoming addicted to this man and what he could do. “Faster… harder… please…” God… that desperate keening voice couldn’t have possibly come from her throat… She hid her face against the crook of his neck.

_Percival lifted Tina by her hips, finally. Grunting and closing his eyes when her full weight was on him. Driving him deeper than he’d thought he could reach. He stilled for a moment before walking. His mouth on the love of Tina’s ear. Nipping and gnawing._

_He finally carried her away. Their hips still held together as he walked. A mildly pleasurable bouncing of both their hips was enough to nearly set him off, but he held back. He climbed on top of her as he pushed Tina’s body onto the couch. One leg bent beside her as the other foot touched the floor._

_“Daddy’s wanted this far too long, baby,” he confessed as he felt himself throb within her. “Your little cunt is making it hard for me to last.”_

_After that, he licked at the palm of his hand. If he could apply more delicious friction to her hardened little bud, perhaps she’d cum before him. It had been so long since he’d even cared about getting his partners off._

_With his hand between them, Percival sat up, pressing his hips forward before pulling completely out. His hand never stopped running her, however, and he knew she’d love it when he finally thrust back in._

Noooo, she keened so loudly at the sudden emptiness, why was he teasing her like this!? Tina clawed desperately at his shoulders, wanting more friction, more sensation, more everything. Thank god she’d decided to stay on that magical birth control,  _just in case_. Who would have ever guessed her sister was right about that? Hang on….nope that was something she’d have to contemplate at a later date.

The fact that he’d wanted her for quite a long while without her ever realizing was… god it was both frustrating and ridiculously hot. Tina’s hips gyrated in desperation, trying to chase after his fingers as well as his cock. She could feel that building tension, but wanted to ride that wave with him buried deep. Not from just those talented hands. 

With cheeks a bright red, breathing coming out in pants and moans, she gave him a half-lidded stare, biting on her lower lip before whining,

“Daddy please… not just your fingers… please…I promise I’ll be good.”

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes,

“Please let me cum.”

_Percival ignored her cries for the moment. Bent toward her for another kiss. His broad tongue filling her mouth the way she wanted his cock to fill her elsewhere._

_Easily, he slid back the hood of her clit. Rubbed his middle finger over the entirely too sensitive flesh beneath. “You don’t understand how very close I am,” he murmured into her mouth between kisses._

_But he obliged her, willingly, spearing her easily and taking no time to build up his strokes. He was immediately willing to please her with long, deep, and quick gyrations. He’d accept whatever happened next… likely with some trepidation._

_Percival’s hand still never stopped. Hoping, for the last time, that perhaps Tina was further along than she seemed. He would already feel his cock leaking into her. Precum oozing out of him to make an even more beautiful mess between their coupling bodies._

She unconsciously chased after his lips, barely registering the words that he spoke. All she did know was that once again the emptiness was replaced with each thrust. Tina couldn’t stop the words that kept spilling free, 

“Please“, “Yes“, “So close“, not to mention the cry of his name as well as calling him Daddy. Each stroke of his fingers pulled her closer to that edge, until finally something snapped and Tina’s eyes squeezed shut. Wave after wave rode through her body, causing her cunt to tighten and spasm around his cock. Her back arched, head fell back and all she could do was wonder if it would all up being a dream created by her own lonely mind,

_Graves knew he’d already left tiny bruises on Tina’s body. Little marks here & there to remind her who she belonged to. So, he did not hesitate to clamp down on her hip bones as he pulled her quivering lips further down his shaft. He’d buried himself with his head pressed almost painfully against her insides._

_She shuddered and cried out just as he did, a tremor growing in his thighs as he spilled into her. The pulsating. The skyward draw of their shared ecstasy._

_His own back dipped toward her as he froze on top of her. Spilling eagerly into her with a few more hard pumps, he finally felt the flow stemming. Felt his own flesh soften inside of her as he leaned forward to regain his own bearings._

It took what felt like forever for Tina to catch her breath, lying there on his couch like a fairly limp noodle. She was fairly certain it would take a good few minutes to both form coherent thought, as well as even be able to move a single muscle in her body.

Mercy Lewis was she so glad she let herself be talked into using that birth control charm Queenie had persuaded her to start. If this would be a repeated interaction… then there was no way in hell Tina would ever stop using that nifty little charm. Realization she never clarified or stated why it was fine to finish the way they had…

In a breathy murmur she managed to get out a very pleased and content,

“I’m on the charm by the way, so you’re safe.”

 

_Lazily, Percival simply kissed the cheat he was curled against. He hadn’t felt so good in ages. No agenda. No careful planning. Almost no seduction. Just two bodies brought together by mutual attraction. He wanted more of this. More of her._

_…but it would likely be far too much of a confession if he said so. Instead, he pulled himself up against her and dropped a hand between them. Lazily fingering through the mess he’d made and rather narcissistically enjoyed the proof of._

_And then, there was the fact of him being her boss and partner. The fact that this had all started with her overworked and perhaps over tired. Even if he couldn’t admit he wanted there to be a next time… and a time after that…. and a million more times to follow, he needed to still deal with the problem at hand._

_His fingers dipped into her, his cum easing around his fingers as he slowly massaged Tina’s insides. He could toy with her as long as he wanted, drawing a few more orgasms from between her thighs. Perhaps drag his middle-aged body back to arousal after resting in her arms. As he teased her, he spoke._

_“I’m sure Queenie won’t mind you staying with me, tonight? For rest… if not more.”_

A small pleased shiver trailed along her skin as those infuriating talented fingers couldn’t seem to leave her be, the attention resumed the twitching at her inner thighs, this man was an absolute tease! Tina sighed softly, a content smile on her lips without the young woman realizing it.

It took a moment to register what Graves had just asked- offered? And once she did it felt quite a bit like being dunked into a frigid ice bath. Reminding her of what had started this entire interlude…the exhaustion sinking into her muscles once more. Tina suddenly felt anxious and flustered all over, just as she had been before they’d gotten all tangled up in one another intimately.

Her words when she spoke at last betrayed Tina’s hesitance,

“I wouldn’t want my nightmares to disturb your rest …Sir. It’s bad enough I always wake my sister up.” the tone of her showed just how torn she was…as well as how badly she wanted to curl up and disappear for admitting the real reason why she looked so tired.

“…I don’t want the operation tomorrow going badly because my personal problem affected you…I’ll be fine. Eventually…” The ‘I hope’ hung unspoken in the air. Great job Goldstein, couldn’t have just given a yes or no answer. Instead you had to open your big mouth, and now he would probably kick you out for being the buzzkiller that you are. Why was she always such a damn disaster?!

_Percival murmured his acceptance of what she said. A soft “mmhmmm” before he simply added.  
“I doubt you’ll have nightmares while curled up next to me, but if you do, I’ll take care of you like any good partner would, and we’ll go back to sleep.”_

_He didn’t murmur any words of love. Didn’t make any promise he couldn’t keep. Simply offered to protect and to stay by her side. A promise not at all unlike the one he’d made when accepting her as his partner for work._

Tina couldn’t help but stare at him with wide utterly bewildered eyes. Had he really just offered to- …and didn’t think any less of her for it?! An odd sort of warmth spread through her chest and it was impossible to quell it, so instead she reminded herself not to get false hopes or expectations.

So instead she ducked her chin a bit to give doe eyes that were obviously a bit playful in nature. “ Is that an order, Sir?”

 

_“An order you’ll be punished dearly for not following,” he grinned against her. Eyes closing as he reached up to give her nipple a little pinch. “Now, rest. I’ll take you home soon enough.”_


End file.
